Burn Wolf SW145WD
Burn Wolf SW145WD is an un-released Hasbro Beyblade and is owned by Aleksei of Team Lovushka. Face Bolt: Wolf The face on this Beyblade depicts Lupus (the Wolf), one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Wolf *'Weight:' 3.1 grams The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic Wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf heads, one in each quarter of the Clear Wheel, representing the body form of a Wolf. Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn has ridges around it along with a fire-like design in the inner part of the Wheel. One of the best Wheels in terms of Stamina. There is a mold variation between Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Takara Tomy has engraved the words "BURN WHEEL" on one side of the Wheel. Whilst, the Hasbro variant, does not. Testing has proved that the Takara Tomy mold is much better in terms of Stamina. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Switch 145 *'Weight:' 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed or "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Attack Mode suffers from slightly more recoil. There is not much of a difference between Attack Mode and Defense Mode. You can also remove the wings and turn this Track into a normal 145 Track though the design is different. It is somewhat of an easier way of Variable 145's variant of changing the Spin Track type. Performance Tip: Wide Defense *Weight: 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impo ssible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out spin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Trivia This is really strong beyblade in real life. HASBRO Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Balance Type Category:Team Lovushka